Artelinde
Artelinde (Artelind in the original) is the leader of Guild Esbat. A skilled War Magus, she is a veteran explorer and a skilled fighter as well. Despite her relative youth, she is both talented and capable, and is spoke of with much respect by the Duchy of Lagaard and its citizenry. Prior to the player's guild coming to town, they are one of the most esteemed guilds in Lagaard, alongside Beowulf. History See Main Article (Guild: Esbat). Encounter More jovial and friendly than her associate, Der Freischütz, Artelind openly helps neophyte explorers with information and advice, and it's very clear that she has experience that belies her youth. However, her mischievous demeanor and friendly face forward hides a sad secret, and the party will have the chance to see past it during their travels. She is much more reserved than Wilhelm, quietly asking the group if they'd be willing to stop their advance through the stratum if she asked nicely, fully expecting a negatory answer. Answering that you are willing to gives her pause, but she ultimately recants the statement, perhaps thinking that the group may yet be more able to stop Scylla than guild Esbat may have been. She fights you alongside her Gunner companion, Wilhelm, on the 15th floor, the pair trying to stop you from reaching Scylla. Artelind tearfully explains why she and Wilhelm tried to stop you from getting this far, but unlike Wilhelm, Artelind still seems to hold hope that the group will stop Scylla in Guild Esbat's stead. If she loses the battle ahead, she asks you to promise her to make the one who turned their friend into Scylla pay for his deeds with his life. If this request is granted, she is grateful, and thanks the party for their aid. Artelind (Etrian Odyssey II) Despite purportedly being a War Magus, Artelind's moveset is wildly unpredictable and includes a number of moves not on any class's movelist. In addition to a healing ability in form of Blossom that heals both her and Wilhelm, she boasts a powerful multi-hit slash in Wildance, a party-wide poison spell, and a binding attack, as well as access to more conventional War Magus abilities like Venom Cut. The fight plays out very similar to the one with Ren and Tlachtga in that the two summararily use class skills in battle, but the aforementioned non-class moves make Artelind more difficult to deal with. Of the two, she's arguably less dangerous, because much of her moveset focuses on debuffing and binding the party rather than killing them outright (as Wilhelm tends to do). As is the case of Wilhelm, she's somewhat vulnerable to binds and loses much of her power if bound. Binding her head prevents most of her attack, and binding her arms prevents the use of Wildance and the War Magus attacks. Skills * Blind (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to one party member. Binds head if they are blinded. * Thread (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to one party member. Binds arms if they are paralyzed. * Poison (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to one party member. Binds legs if they are poisoned. * Cage (Uses Arms): Untyped attack to one sleeping party member. * Dance (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to one party member, with splash effect. * Blossom (Uses Head): Recovers HP to Artelinde and Wilhelm. * Deathash (Uses Head): Ranged ice attack to one party member. Drops * Curse Garb (Worth: 1980 en) ** Her drop, the Curse Garb, can be turned into the best armor for War Magi in the game. * None. Conditional Drop * None. Artelinde (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Artelinde returns alongside Wilhelm, keeping their original role. However, the fight has been vastly revamped. Artelinde no longer relies on Wilhelm to have her War Magus effects trigger, instead being the source of various ailments and binds, in addition to being completely immune to all binds so she can never be shut down. Anything Chloe can do, she can usually do better. First of all, keep in mind that both Artelinde and Wilhelm have a Force '''skill, similar to those of your characters. Artelind's skill is '''Spellsword. Both of them enter this state once their health is low, or their partner is defeated. On the third turn on this state, they will use a suicide skill, Artelind's being Nature Will. These skills will kill the caster, but will hit random character 15-16 times for massive damage, and are nearly impossible to survive, meaning that you will have to kill them before the turn limit, or use Perfect Defense to survive. Even if both of the bosses are dead, if your entire party dies as result of this attack, you will still get a game over. At the start of the fight, and on every turn divisible by 5 afterwards, Artelinde will use Corpse Ash, which inflicts random status ailments on the entire party. Pandemonium will boost Wilheim's attack power. Blossom Sketch will cure any status effects and heal a small amount of her HP and Wilhelm's. Blind Laughter '''deals moderate damage and reduces the attack power of a single target if that character has a status effect. If Spellsword is active, its effects will apply even on targets that don't have status effects on them, and will hit the entire party. '''Loose Thread works similarly, but will bind the entire body of its targets instead. Your best bet to beat this boss fight is to first focus your attacks on a single target, saving your offensive limit skills for when the enemy uses theirs in order to kill them faster, and once only a single one is alive, use Perfect Defense to survive their suicide skill. If you don't have a protector, your best bet is to attempt to kill both of them at the same time, or keep their HP always close so when one dies, the other boss won't have enough time for their suicide skill. Skills * Blind Laughter (Uses None): Ranged cut attack to a single target. If they have an ailment, it lowers their offenses. If they are already affected by this, it also lowers their defenses. * Loose Thread '(Uses None): Ranged cut attack to a single target. If they have an ailment, may bind their entire body. * '''Pandemonium '(Uses None): Increases Wilhelm's attack power. * 'Corpse Ash '(Uses None): Inflicts random status effects on the entire party. * 'Blossom Sketch '(Uses None): Heals status effects and recovers around 200 HP to both Artelinde and Wilhelm. Triggers again at end of turn. * 'Spellsword '(Force skill): Causes Blind Laughter and Loose Thread to hit the entire party, and its secondary effects will trigger regardless of the character having status effects. * 'Nature Will '(Uses: None): 16 accurate almighty attacks across random targets. Caster dies. Used during Spellsword. Drops * '''Cursed Scrap (Worth: 2000 en) Conditional Drop * None. Trivia * After Guild Esbat loses in battle to the party, they become allies. To make up for their earlier misdeeds, they provide additional information and advice, eventually helping the party track down the ultimate gun, Agnea. * Whereas most War Magi use a staff with a sword bolted to it as a weapon, Artelind has a staff with two weapons bolted to it: A Kukri and a Rapier. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters